


Each Spirit to Ransom

by Darkrealmist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - TV, Character Study, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Evil Plans, Fantasy, Faustian Bargain, Gen, Infinity Gems, Invasion, Legends, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction, Superheroes, The Darkhold (Marvel), Villains, Witches, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Morgan le Fay escapes the Dark Dimension, and at last reclaims her Book of Sins.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Each Spirit to Ransom

Each Spirit to Ransom

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Runaways_ , the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

Morgan le Fay escapes the Dark Dimension, and at last reclaims her Book of Sins.

* * *

“HIGH PRIESTESS, I TRUST YOU WILL NOT FAIL ME.”

For an interdimensional tyrant obsessed with swallowing all existence, Dormammu made a good boss. Whereas the majority of souls trapped and tortured in the Dark Dimension eventually submitted and forgot their past lives before flecking away into Mindless Ones, the temptress possessed immortal beauty and unrestricted use of her magic.

It helped she had no soul to erode.

Untold worlds invaded. That’s why she remained important to him. She signified the Conqueror’s claim on the plane he coveted most: Earth.

And to his devoted emissary, he promised a new Camelot.

Humans were so effortlessly manipulated. A lost loved one, and they became malleable ash in their hands.

Unlike that frail “Master” who couldn’t fulfill his end of his contract with Dormammu, she was no amateur. Earth’s practitioners of the Mystic Arts were mere novices tutting inept spells compared to her.

This was Morgan le Fay, the Dark Dimension’s greatest sorceress. The most fearsome and powerful witch any universe would be unfortunate enough to cross!

It was cruel irony she required the Staff of One to rule once the Dark Dimension pierced the veil and merged with the other side. The relic – _her_ birthright – which Merlin and Arthur turned against her to banish her to the shadows.

Kamar-Taj should have employed actual competent librarians. Sorcerer Supreme and protector of the Eye of Agamotto, yet the Ancient One’s private collection kept being raided. Morgan’s own grimoire, taken by the Rider. Then, the forbidden ritual pinched from the Book of Cagliostro by Kaecilius.

A rogue wizard among her followers and the ability to scan possible futures…You’d expect the Ancient One to foresee more than a single traitorous disciple. Tina may have done it because she understood what Morgan really was, but she still stole another magical item right from under her.

Minorus. So pathetic and full of deceit.

The sisters of her modern coven had gone through hell retrieving her spellbook. Fought a fire-skulled demon for it. The shielding incantation they cast hid their current whereabouts.

Morgan traced the ambigram on its cover, listening to the seductive, corrupting whispers within the Darkhold’s empty-till-first-glance pages.

“Mommy’s home.”

Crows flocked. Dark days ahead. Soon, this world would be theirs.


End file.
